Marriage Alliance
by Ebony-Knight
Summary: Zero is engaged due to a treaty made between humans and vampires. Imagine the shock that awaits him, when he discovers his intended. Yaoi
1. The Treaty of VampHu

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Summary:** Zero finds out that he's engaged, due to a treaty made between humans and vampires. Imagine the shock that awaits him, when he discovers his intended? Yaoi, Mpreg

**Chapter One**

_Background._

Centuries ago, war broke out between human and vampires. A war that crushed millions of lives, left people devastated and caused hatred that lasted for generations. Those that fought in it, suffered heavy casualties never experienced before. The death toll was great.

Along those statistics, was the fact that vast areas had been reduced to rubble. People's homes were destroyed and severely damaged. Such a loss greatly hindered the area's ability to function normally. There was no victor and neither human nor vampire wanted to be held responsible for the war and it's consequences.

Humans said that vampires were the cause of the war and this angered the vampires. Once again, these blames caused fear amongst the people that there would be more bloodshed, as if they hadn't been enough of that. Nobody wanted to take the blame, period.

There was just one hopeful thing for peace in the future and that was signing a treaty. It advocated open diplomacy, co-operation and peaceful solution of their disputes. At the time of the signing of the treaty, some had vengeful intentions whilst drawing up the treaty. Some were angered by the treaty itself. But the truth was, both parties were exhausted. They had all been affected, humiliated and weakened by the war.

Their experiences of the war led to a collective trauma and far-reaching repercussions for all. As a result a peace treaty was signed. The Treaty of VampHu. Among the terms of the treaty, every decade, there had to be a union through marriage between a vampire and a human to strengthen the alliance.

* * *

**That's it folks. I called the treaty VampHu from the words vampire and human mixed together, comprende? I hope you didn't get bored by the summary but I had to give it a foundation somehow. I made it as short as possible too, if that's any comfort. Didn't want to bore you with history, lol. I had to go back and think about all the history classes I took, well they were indeed worth it and paid of. By the way I'm very confused. Don't know whether I should make this a Zero/Kaname, you decide, ne? I originally wanted to make it a Zero seme, Kaname UKE but it's totally up to you guys. Let the people decide, the majority wins, thats only fair, isn't it? I really wanna try it that way, never wrote a zero - kaname fic. Maybe this will be my first, maybe not? Work with me, aaight!**


	2. Sentence of Marriage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Chapter Two**

Zero paced back and forth across the room as he waited for Cross Kaien, his adoptive father, to show his face. He had just learned from Ichiru, his twin brother, that he was engaged. And not just to anyone but to a vampire. He was so angry and felt betrayed. What angered him wasn't the fact that he was going to get married but the fact that he was the last to know. It seemed like everyone but him knew about it. He had just arrived the previous evening and he and his twin were just doing some catching up in the morning, when Ichiru mentioned it.

''Calm down Zero, I didn't mean for you to find out like this. I'm sure Dad will explain everything to you properly.'' Ichiru said but Zero walked passed him into the direction of Kaien's bedroom. ''At least, wait until he wakes up to ask him about it.'' Ichiru tried to reason with his brother but in vain. Zero just wasn't listening. He was about to storm into Kaien's room to demand an explanation when the door suddenly flew open.

''Ohayo!'' Kaien said smiling. ''What's all the fracas about? Isn't it too early to be quarreling?'' he asked the twins.

''What is this about me being engaged?'' Zero asked. Kaien looked from Zero to Ichiru.

''Ooops!'' Ichiru said, putting his hand on his mouth, to emphasize how sorry he was.

''Thanks Ichiru,'' Kaien said _sarcastically_, ''you saved me a lot of trouble breaking the news to him. I was wondering how I was going explain, you know how your brother is.'' _This is just great. I had planned to tell him but Ichiru just had to ruin the surprise. He had waited because such a thing needed the right time and place to be properly explained._

''Don't talk as if I'm not present.'' Zero snapped. ''Were you ever going to tell me?'' he asked.

''I was gonna tell you today after breakfast.'' Kaien said. He was getting a headache by the minute. Waking up to a quarrel wasn't his thing. He liked peace and quiet better.

''How long have you know about this?'' Zero asked.

Kaien shrugged. ''Hmm... lets see, for the past three months. You were still undergoing your training as hunter, I couldn't interfere with until you were through. Now that you're a qualified hunter, you can settle down.''

''I don't want to settle down!'' Zero shouted, ''M-my life has just began. There are many things I want to accomplish, things that I want to do, I have plans...'' he voice trailed. What the hell was wrong with his adoptive father? Whose side was he on?

''Well that's just too bad, you'll have to include this marriage into your plans because there's no way out of it. You can fulfill your wishes even after you're married.'' Kaien said.

''What if I refuse?''

''That would be breach of the treaty.''

''I don't care about the treaty!'' Zero roared.

''You should care because failure to perform your obligation may lead to resentment from the vampires. It may even cause another war. Do you really want to be responsible for breaking the long peace between our races? The peace that our forefathers managed to accomplish? The peace that we've all strived to achieve? I thought I raised you better than that. Don't tell me you're...''

''I'm not!'' Zero cut in. Kaien was already making him feel guilty even before he refused to carry on his duty. Of course, he didn't want violate the terms of the treaty. It's that he wasn't told that he would be sacrificing his life, his freedom just so that vampires and humans could continue living in harmony. ''I didn't sign that fucking treaty. Hell, I wasn't even born when it was made. Why does it have to be me? Why do I have to pay with my freedom? Why not someone else?''

Kaien sighed heavily. ''Ichiru, may I have a word with your brother?'' he asked. Ichiru looked from his father to his twin brother. It was going to be a long day. He nodded then left. ''Let's talk in my room.'' Zero followed Kaien into his room and closed the door behind him. They both sat on the bed. ''Son, l know how you feel...'' he began.

''No you don't.'' Zero cut in. ''Why me? Who chose me? What criteria did they use? I'm just happen to be a normal person, who wants to lead a normal life.'' _Damn those people who chose people. Damn then to hell._

''I was present at the meeting when your name came up as one of the candidates. I wasn't surprised when I heard your name because you have what they were looking for. Someone bright, strong, skillful, kind and generous. I'm sure the vampires don't expect a weakling to marry one of theirs. I tried to talk them out of it but they had their minds settled on you, they wouldn't listen. All the odds were against me when everyone voted. They chose you. I'm sorry, I tried my best.'' Kaien explained.

''Well your best wasn't enough. How could you let this happen to me?'' Zero asked. He would never understand how his very own father could let this happen. He didn't even want to understand. He felt betrayed as if he had been sold off.

Kaien felt bad for Zero. But it was his duty as a parent to talk this through with his son. He was the only one who could it. He had to somehow make Zero understand that this was important and wasn't so bad. ''What are you really pissed off about?'' he asked.

''I am pissed b-because...because you didn't tell me sooner, because I'm the last person to know about it. Because I'm not prepared...'' Zero said. It would have been better to tell him as soon as the decision was made. He the one engaged to Kami-knows-who and they didn't bother to let him know. _How rude!_

''I'm sorry about that too. Like I explained earlier, telling you would have interfered with your final training. I wanted you to pass with flying colours, without any thoughts distracting you. Believe me, if I had told you sooner you wouldn't be a qualified hunter right now, you should be thanking me.'' Kaien said smiling.

''Thanking you? Ha! You wish!''

''Cheer up, it's not like you're getting married tomorrow. There will be a courtship period so you can get to know each other better.''

_As if that makes it all better._ ''Have you met this person? Do you know her?'' Zero asked.

''I'm afraid I haven't met her, I only have a name. We should be expecting her today for dinner. She'll be here at five-thirty.''

Zero gasped. ''What? Why so soon? I've only just learned about this. I have feelings you know, don't just throw things my way.''

''Don't panic. I'll take care of everything, you just have to be present to meet her and everything will go smoothly.'' Kaien said.

''Easy for you to say. You're not the one engaged here.'' Zero said.

''I heard rumors that the person chosen by the vampires, is a pureblood, so you'd better show some respect. You don't want to be the first person to violate the treaty, do you?''

''She ain't getting any respect from me if she doesn't show me any.'' Zero retorted.

''You're so stubborn. I bet you're just scared.'' Kaien knew Zero very well. When Zero was scared or nervous about something, he would just argue endlessly for nothing.

''Yes I am. How can I just get married like that without hesitation? It's like I'm being forced to be with someone I barely know, let alone love, for the rest of my life. How can I be with someone I don't love, someone I've never met, someone I don't know? The thought itself is scary, don't you think?'' Zero said.

''Indeed, love makes the world go round. We all want to be madly and passionately in love. But just because arranged marriages are not premised exclusively on love, it doesn't mean that it will not exist in the relationship. Who knows you may even fall in love. It may be born on day one of your marriage or it can grow after a month or a few years. Often, in love marriages, the couple is too blinded by love to see the faults of one another and their incompatibility. It's only after settling down that each gets to see the real character of his or her mate. In the end, the success of a marriage is based on the level of commitment and respect that you are willing to show the other person.''

''But still...''

''Marriages... arranged or not, fall apart because of the failure of one or both to stay true to their commitment to be faithful, loyal and caring to each other till death. I'm sure the vampires have also chosen a good partner for you, the best for you. This alliance may not be about love, it may not be based on pure impulses but it offers security, peace and stability. In the past children were expected to repay their gratitude to their parents for finding them suitable partners. Fulfilling one's marital obligations is one way of repaying that gratitude.'' Kaien explained.

''Are you saying that I should thank you for throwing me into the vampires' den?'' Zero asked. To him love was an important aspect. He'd always watched his parents when they were young and he could say that his parents did love each other. He wanted that for himself and nothing less. But now it seemed as if those dreams could be thrown out of the window at anytime now.

''I guess that's a lot to ask of you. Maybe one day you'll be grateful?''

''Don't even hold your breath!'' Zero shouted then sighed. ''I guess everything has been decided for me and I have no say in the matter.''

''What remains now is for you two to get to know each other.''

''When are we supposed to get married? And don't tell me tomorrow.''

''Tomorrow.'' Kaien said. Zero frowned. The exact reaction I expected from him. ''Just kidding! You're expected to tie the knot in a three weeks time.''

Zero rubbed his temples. ''Three weeks... This is just too much to take in.'' he began pacing the room again. ''Fuck!'' he said.

''Watch your language young man.''

''Shit, I'm not a child anymore. I can curse if and when I'm pissed, and right now I'm so damn, fucking pissed. Fuck!'' Zero said it again. ''I know I'm really disrespectful at the moment but just this once, let me be. This is just crazy. My world is falling apart before my very eyes and I'm just supposed to stay calm and watch as it does. Hell, no! I'll shout out my feeling if I have too. Fuck it all. Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck!''

Kaien waited a moment for his son to calm down after that explosion. _I hope he feels better now._ ''Let's go and have breakfast.'' he offered.

''I'm not hungry, I'll be in my room.'' Zero walked out and went to his room. He began to unpack his things. For the past two years he'd been living where he was training to be a hunter. Of course, he was always home during the holidays, so he saw his family a lot. He felt as if his freedom had been snatched away. Marriage wasn't something to joke about. It was a huge responsibility and he wasn't sure he was ready for it.

_How can this be happening? Fuck, I've just turned eighteen. I'm not ready to take such a big step. Even if it's a man's duty to build a home and find a wife. How am I supposed to do that while I still live here? I don't have a job yet and I don't want to continue being a burden to Kaien. All these years he's been very kind to us and loved us, as if we were his own kids, his own flesh and blood. I'd better get a job and the sooner the better. Once I find a job I'll have to get my own place and ask Ichiru to come live with me. _

Kaien adopted them ten years ago, when their parents died on a road accident. He took them in because he was a very close friend of the family and they had no other living relatives. He would always be grateful for all he had done for them but this marriage thing was just a big blow for him. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Ichiru walked in.

''You have mail.'' he said waving a brown envelop from the door.

''Thanks.'' was all Zero said. He waited for the door to close and for Ichiru to go away because he wasn't in the mood to talk. He just wanted, no, he just needed to be alone for some time. To think. To prepare himself, emotionally and psychologically. Ichiru closed the door and walked further into the room where his brother lay on the bed. He gave Zero the letter and a folded piece of paper. He open the paper and read.

_Kuran Kaname. _

He raised an eyebrow as if to ask what the hell is this and Ichiru answered, ''That's the name of your intended.''

''Oh.'' Zero said and put the piece of paper aside. He opened the other letter and read. His saddened expression began changing as he read further.

''What does it say, what does it say?'' Ichiru asked enthusiastically, when he noticed that his brother was smiling.

''I got a job!'' Zero's smile broadened.

''Great! I mean congratulations, I'm so happy for you.'' Ichiru gave his brother a hug. ''Finally, something to make you smile again. Dad just told me about your engagement last week. He didn't warn me not to say anything so I thought it was okay to talk about.''

''What reaction did you expect? Did you want me to jump around happily?''

''I can't even imagine what you're feeling right now but I want you to know that I'm here for you. You can always talk to me, okay?''

''I know, thanks.'' Zero said. He knew he could always count on Ichiru.

''So her name is Kaname, I can't wait to meet her.'' Ichiru said.

''You're enjoying this, aren't you?''

''Of course, I want to have in-laws. Don't worry about the marriage, I'm sure it will be fun.'' Ichiru encouraged.

''Maybe you should get married in my place, we have the same looks, it will not be easy to tell us apart. There'll be no difference if you step in.''

''Oh yes there's a difference between us. I'm always sick while you're strong. I'm sure the vampires wouldn't appreciate someone like me to marry one of them.''

''Don't say that, you're the strongest person I know.''

''You don't have to protect me, Zero. You should be grateful that you've been chosen for this task. Consider it an honor. Someone like me will probably never get married... Never have someone to love because I am weak... Never have kids of my own. That's why I want you to be happy, you deserve it. One of us does. Just think, if you have kids, I'll be an uncle. Wouldn't that be great?''

Zero blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and hugged his brother. ''Yeah, that would be great.'' He cared so much about his twin. He always tried to make Zero feel better when it was Zero who was supposed to be doing so. But Zero knew that Ichiru didn't like to be pitied. Since birth, Ichiru had always been a sickly boy. And over the years, the sickeness didn't go away, neither did it get better. He wished he could share his brothers pain somehow. Due to his sicknesse, he wasn't allowed to train as a hunter like he would have wanted or do heavy stuff. His body just couldn't take it. Life was just too sad sometimes. ''I don't know what I would do without you, thanks.''

''You always raise me up whenever I'm down, just returning the favor.'' Ichiru said smiling. ''Now, let go shopping, we have a guest coming later, don't we?''

''Don't remind me.'' Zero said with a stoned face. He felt a little bit better now, that he had talked to his brother. They went downstairs and took shopping bags and left. They first went to the mall to check out the latest trends, had lunch, then went to get the groceries. By the time they got back home it was late afternoon. Kaien was in the living room when they came back.

''Did you guys manage to buy everything on the shopping list?'' he asked.

''Hai!'' they chorused.

''Both of you will help me prepare dinner.'' Kaien said.

''Noooo, do we hafta!'' They both grumbled. Kaien was always making them do stuff together that brought them closer as a family.

''You know the rule, 'if you don't help, you won't eat.' Ichiru, please help your brother make the salad.'' They followed Kaien to the kitchen. After preparing everything, Kaien sent Ichiru to go and set the table. Zero thought this would be a good time to tell Kaien about the letter he had earlier received.

''Way to go, son.'' Kaien patted him on the back. ''I knew you could do it, I've always believed in you.''

''Geez, you're embarrassing me.'' Zero moved away from him. ''To tell you the truth, I was worried about being married without any source of income but now with this job...''

''But I would have supported you Zero, you know that.''

''But for how long? Haven't you always supported me, us? It's about time I stood on my own feet. I'll start looking for an apartment for both of us. I'm sure Ichiru would like to come live with me.''

''What are you saying? You want to leave me here alone? Nobody is pressuring you to leave. This place is big enough for us. And there's room for an extra person. Have you even talked to Ichiru about this? Does he want to leave?''

''No I haven't asked him, I just assumed...I just thought we could relieve you if we moved away. That's the least we could do. You've been taking care of us for a long time...''

''Because I wanted to. I love you boys like my own sons. Is there a day that I complained, that I thought of you as a burden?'' Kaien asked and Zero shook his head. ''Damn right I haven't because I enjoy having you around me. You're my family. How am I supposed to feel when you tell me you're both leaving without good reason?''

''Sorry, that sounded really selfish of me. Then we'll stay as long as you'll have us. But if you become tired of us, tell us, okay?'' Zero joked.

''You'll wait a thousand years before...'' Kaien was saying when the door bell rang interrupting him.

''I'll get it!'' Ichiru shouted from the living room.

''That must be her, my future daughter-in-law. Let's go welcome her, shall we?'' Kaien said drying his wet hands quickly.

As they left the kitchen they bumped into Ichiru who was rushing to get them. ''Dad, there's a man at the door insisting that he was invited here for dinner. I wasn't sure what to do, so I told him to wait.''

''Hmmm, I don't remember inviting a man here. Let go and see what he wants.'' Kaien said and they all walked to the front door. He opened it. ''How may I help you?''

''I have a dinner invitation here from a Cross Kaien. Unless I got the wrong address.'' the man said. ''Does a Kiryu Zero live here?''

''Yes, that's me.'' Zero answered moving forward.

''My name is Kuran.'' the man said then waited. At first it didn't ring a bell to the three, so the man spoke again. ''Kuran Kaname.''

''Don't tell me...'' Ichiru began saying.

''You're not serious...'' Kaien said.

''Holy... Mary... mother...of...god!'' Zero exclaimed.

''Yes, Zero. We're engaged to be married.''

''Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!'' All three shouted.

* * *

_**Kaname **_can be a girl or a boy. I googled it just so you know. The Japanese use the name for both gender. Anyway, I'm very sorry I haven't been able to make individual replies to all those lovely reviews. I never expected so much of them, *blows kisses* thank you, thank you. About Kaname being Seme and Zero being Uke, I think I'll go with the majority. Sorry, to disappoint some of you. Maybe I'll make it so that they both top each other *ponders* not a bad idea at all. This way everyone will be satisfied. I was having second thoughts about the Mpreg thing so'll let the idea open and think about it some more. Thanks once again for you support. Have a great week!


	3. Rumbling Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Chapter Three **

Zero stared at the devilishly handsome pureblood in disbelief. ''I sincerely hope you're joking,'' he said, surprised that his voice sounded as calm as it did.

''This is no joke. You and I are engaged.'' Kaname said.

''You.. and I, engaged?'' Zero asked and Kaname nodded. ''As in to be married?,'' Kaname nodded again. ''As in not a chance in hell.'' he forced out a nervous laugh, but his stomach tightened unpleasantly. ''Why are you so calm about this? Aren't you surprised that I am a man?''

''No at all. Because that was my preference.'' Kaname said confidently.

''B-but, that's crazy,'' Zero exclaimed. _Being engaged is one thing, but being engaged to a man is another. _''I can't marry you. We're both men and...and we don't even know each other.'' he stared at Kaname, his heart beating wildly. The pureblood was very handsome and could have every woman he wanted with his good looks. But, Zero cursed, he wasn't a woman.

''What seems to be the problem here? The fact that I am a man or that I'm a vampire?'' Kaname asked. He knew that there existed many humans who despised vampires. He wouldn't be surprised if Zero was one of them.

''Your being a vampire has nothing to do with this. It's because you are a man. I found out today, ...yes today, that I am engaged and if that isn't enough I find out I am to marry a man. I mean, really... This has got to be a bad nightmare. Tell me someone that I'm still in bed dreaming.'' Zero looked upwards as if praying that the kami's may hear his plea.

''There's no need to argue out here.'' Kaien interrupted them. ''Why don't you come in, Kuran-sama and we can speak in a civilized manner. You are our guest after all and my future _son-in-law_.'' he made sure the last part was heard clearly.

Kaname stepped inside the small hallway. ''You can call me Kaname. This is for you Zero.'' he held out a metallic blue, gift bag.

Zero glared at him then turned around and left. He was so pissed off. Nobody understood him, nobody tried to understand him, nobody knew what he was feeling. _Who the hell does he think he is? Coming here and acting so confident about this alliance thing. He may be into men but I am not. I will not do it, so God help me. I won't stoop so low. Damn that Treaty, damn those vampires for existing. If it wasn't for them, there wouldn't have been a war or a treaty in the first place. And I wouldn't be engaged right now. I hate them all. I'm not going to accept it. _

''I guess that didn't go well.'' Ichiru said as Zero disappeared up the stairs.

''I guess I should be leaving then.'' Kaname said.

''What do you mean leaving? You just got here.'' Kaien asked with a concerned look. He was also surprised that the person they'd been expecting turned out to be a man. They were all shocked. He couldn't blame Zero for reacting the way he did but it was still a bit rude and disrespectful.

''I came here to met Zero and his family but if he doesn't want me here, then there's no reason for me to stay.'' Kaname said.

''Don't take him seriously. He's just shocked, that's all. He'll come to his senses in no time.'' Kaien explained quickly. He knew what would happen should the pureblood report this to the Vampire council. ''Just stay and have dinner, we cooked it especially for you, right Ichiru?'' he asked his other son who nodded in agreement.

''You don't understand. Vampires have certain courtship rituals and giving Zero this gift is the first step. I will only have dinner with you if he accepts. If he doesn't then it means he doesn't want to go along with the alliance. In other words a breach of the VampHu Treaty.'' Kaname said.

''Please have a seat, I'll go talk to him.'' Kaien tried to calm the pureblood.

''No,'' Ichiru cut in. ''I'll go. You keep our guest company, will ya? May I?'' he took the gift from Kaname and quickly ran to find his twin. Once he was outside Zero's door, he knocked and then entered. ''Hey!'' he called and walked slowly toward his brother who was lying on his bed with a pillow over his head.

''Leave me alone!'' Zero roared.

''Why are you mad at me? I didn't pair you two up.'' Ichiru teased him. He knew his limits though. Right now wasn't a good idea to make such silly jokes. Zero was like a time bomb. One minute he could be laughing and the next exploding. You wouldn't want to get caught in.

''Why are you here? I don't feel like talking about this matter anymore.'' Zero turned around and faced his brother who had joined him on his bed.

''I'm here because I am worried, otherwise I would have just let you be. Kaname wants to leave because he thinks you have refused him.''

Zero sneered. ''He can leave for all I care.''

''You know what that means, right?'' Ichiru asked.

''I know, fuck! Why me? Why does it have to me? Nobody asked me my preferences before they... passing me this sentence. If they had bothered to ask m, it would have been better but nooooo, It's wasn't important to them what I prefer, right? I like women not men. This is so crazy, I don't know what to think anymore, FUCK!''

''I was also surprised when he said his name. I never would have thought they'd make you marry another man. Those council elders are heartless beings for doing this to you.''

''Damn right they are.'' Zero agreed.

''So what will you do now?'' Ichiru asked.

Zero sighed heavily. ''I have no idea. I just want the ground to open up and swallow me alive. Getting married is one thing, but getting married to another man, is way, waaaaay, out of line. I'm being threatened to do something I'm very much against. I don't know if I can do it, I don't know.''

''I can marry Kaname in your place, if you want. We are identical so there should be no problem. I just don't want to see you suffering like this when you should be happy instead.''

''Thanks Ichiru, but no thanks. I don't want to get you involved in my problems.'' Zero knew that his brother would do anything for him even pretend to be him. He was that caring. His twin. The best brother in the world.

''Your problems are my problems, don't ever forget that. Here,'' Ichiru gave Zero the gift bag. ''Kaname is still downstairs with Dad waiting for an answer. He wanted to leave but we managed to convince him to stay. He told us that the gift is a form of courtship in vampire culture and if you accept then he will feel welcomed to stay for dinner but if you don't, he will take the hint and leave and I'm afraid that will be the start of trouble.''

''You mean the end of the alliance between vampires and humans?'' Zero knew only too well the consequences of his refusal.

''Yes. You don't want that to happen, do you?''

''Of course I don't, but it's not easy for me. How can I just accept ma... ma... marrying him.''

''I know that's why I offered to take your place. I can't even bring myself to imagine what would happen, should the vampires find out that you refused one of their own. It would be a...''

''Okay, okay...I'll do it!'' Zero burst out.

''What?'' Ichiru asked surprised.

''I said I would do it.'' Zero said. ''I will do it but not gladly. I can't let you protect me when I should be the one protecting you.''

''That's great. I knew you would come to your senses sooner or later. _But not this soon_.'' he mumbled to himself. His twin was very stubborn but for him to agree this fast. _He must realize how important the marriage meant._ ''Open up your gift.'' Ichiru sounded excited like a little child, as if the gift belonged to him.

''No, you open it for me.'' Zero said. He was a nervous wreck and didn't think he could do it. He waited as his twin took out a package from the gift bag and unwrapped it. ''What is it?'' he asked, not as eager as his brother to know just what the pureblood had brought him.

''It's a wind chime.'' Ichiru held it up for his brother to see. The wind spinner chime had a handcrafted peace dove and a red heart with a glass crystal suspended in the center of the bird's feet. ''It's beautiful, don't you think?''

''Whatever.'' Zero said and looked away. Whoever gave wind chimes as a gift. He didn't care about it. He would make sure to throw it away later.

''Let's go, you have to thank him for the beautiful present.''

''I don't think if I can face him after the way I acted.'' Zero said.

''You had the right to react the way you did. He will understand, don't worry. Come let's go, I am hungry.'' Ichiru stood up and pulled his brother along with him. Kaname and Kaien stood up as they entered the living room. ''Kaname, Zero has something to tell you.'' he decided to make it easy for his twin.

''Ah...I just wanted to say thank you for the gift.'' Zero said scratching his head.

''You're welcome.'' Kaname responded.

''So you've accepted it?'' Kaien asked.

Zero sent him daggers. ''Yes, I have.''

''That's good to hear, now can we all sit down at the table for dinner. I'm starving.'' Kaien said. He had been very worried about Zero's answer that he couldn't have managed to eat a thing even if he wanted but now that Zero had accepted he was suddenly very hungry. They all moved to the table while Kaien brought the food from the kitchen. Kaname sat next to Ichiru, Zero across him and Kaien across Ichiru.

They ate in silence for a while when Ichiru decided he wanted to know more about the pureblood. He was going to be family, after all. ''So tell us about yourself, Kaname. About you parents. Do you have siblings? Where do you live, stuff like that?'' he asked.

Kaname swallowed his food. ''I have a younger sister. My parents are still alive but I don't live with them. You should all come for dinner and meet them. I'm sure they'd be happy to get to know you.'' he said looking at Zero. The hunter quickly averted his eyes.

''Sure, we'd love to meet them just tell us when would be convenient for you, ne?'' Kaien said smiling.

''I will let you know as soon as possible.'' Kaname said. He answered all of Ichiru's questions until they finished dinner. Kaien brought them a bottle of wine and they moved to the the sofa. Zero remained quiet as Kaien talked to the pureblood. He just listened to Kaname's voice, the man he would soon be living with. Every time the pureblood look his way, he would look away. He didn't want their eyes to meet. He was afraid. He still couldn't believe that he had accepted that gift. Maybe he was afraid of being held responsible for breaking the long peace enjoyed by both races... he didn't know. But that was that. For now everyone was safe because he accepted the stupid gift. But he would never accept Kaname in his heart. Never.

Suddenly Kaien stood up. ''Ichiru can you please help me clear the table?'' he asked.

''Sure.'' Ichiru followed him. Zero also stood up and offered to help, but they chorused nooooo! as if they wanted him to be alone with Kaname. He just couldn't sit there, with the pureblood looking at him, with all the tension between them. He walked to the wall unit and put on some music. Then he pretended to be busy rearranging the CD's.

Kaname watched as Zero walked away. _So, he likes playing games, huh? This should be fun._ He had thought he would be given a docile partner but instead, it appeared he had been given an impulsive one. But he would not put up with such childish antics for long. Indeed, he would see the hunter tamed in no time.

He had to give it up for the Council for choosing. Their marriage was about duty. Not love, not passion, not heat and sex and challenge... but damn, Zero was hot. From the outside, one might think he cared not a thought for who he was engaged to but it was clearly not the case. Not that he could complain about who he was supposed to marry because once a partner was chosen it was final. But he was glad that it was Zero chosen for him. Very glad. He waited until the hunter looked his way again.

Brown eyes met lavender eyes and held.

Zero tried to look away but somehow he couldn't. He saw Kaname's dark glaze rake over his body from top to bottom and then back again. There was definitely something different about this look than before. His eyes were now... _Kami! _They were practically blazing. He felt like a piece of meat on a grill, that some hungry person was eyeing greedily. ''Why are you looking at me that way?'' he demanded.

''You're hot, I'm just appreciating nature.'' Kaname answered.

Zero blushed. He hadn't expected the pureblood to say that. Anything but that. ''Well don't start getting any crazy ideas.'' he warned.

Kaname smirked. ''Why not let my imagination run wild? We'll soon be married and we will share the same bed.'' he smiled, a charming smile that shot heat through Zero. ''I can't wait for the wedding night.''

Zero gasped. ''You bastard!'' he retorted. ''Is that all you think about? What about love? Don't you think it's important in a relationship? Don't you want to be married to someone that you love?''

''Marriage isn't about love,'' Kaname replied softly, his gaze not quite meeting the hunter's. Zero was appalled by the pureblood's recitation of a loveless marriage. The man was gorgeous, but he was obviously clueless when it came to matters of the heart. Ichiru and Kaien came back again, _thank goodness _and this time Kaname stood up. ''It was nice to meet you all but I have to leave now. Thank you for the meal, it was very delicious.'' he said.

''Oh, so soon. I was hoping you would stay a little longer.'' Kaien said, hoping to make the pureblood feel more welcome, more at home.

''Maybe next time.'' Kaname said smiling. ''I'll call you about dinner at my place, maybe this coming friday?''

''Yeah, no problem. Well, until next time.'' Kaien shook Kaname's hand. ''Zero, why don't you see him to the door.'' Kaien winked at him. Kaname said goodbye to Ichiru too then followed Zero to the front door.

Kaname took Zero's hand in his. Despite the fact that Zero wanted nothing to do with the pureblood, he couldn't halt the heat that raced up his arm at the touch. ''I want to marry you.'' he said.

Zero pulled his hand away from him. ''We don't know each other.''

''So let's spend some time together, that way we can know more about each other as we please. I must say I was worried about this meeting but now that I have met you I'm relaxed. Because like I said, I want you.''

''We don't always get what we want.'' Zero said.

Kaname grinned, a challenging smile that danced in the dark depths of his eyes. ''I do. I always get what I want. I'm offering you a home, security, I will take care of all your needs and all I ask in return is that you give me an heir.''

''An heir? What are you talking about?'' His mind started calculated how a child was made. ''You don't mean... Me? But that's impo...''

''You will carry my child, Zero. I will plant my seed deep inside you.'' Kaname said and left a speechless hunter gaping after him.

* * *

**Ha ha ha ha!** Tell me what you think. You guys I'm so busy at the moment. I won't be updating as frequently as I used to but when I find time I promise to sit and write. I don't even have time to read your stories so forgive me for now. Let me go sleep now, I have an early shift. I wish you all a nice week. Cheers.


	4. The Denial Twist

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Chapter Four **

Zero hurriedly put on his shoes and looked at the mirror for the last time. He tried to convince himself that it didn't matter how he looked, but still found himself making sure to look his best. Kaname was picking him up and they were going out '_to get to know each other more'_, as the pureblood had put it. Of course, getting to know each other better was a good thing for any engaged couple, but he was neither interested in Kaname nor did he wish to be married to him. He was being forced to do it, that was the bottom line. To do something he was against with all his heart.

In the first place, he didn't even understand why he'd agreed to go out on this date if he was against the whole idea. Wasn't it enough that he was going to marry a vampire? _What was I thinking? I should have said no and stood by what I want and believe in. Going out on dates, is going to encourage him to think that I have accepted the whole arrangement when, in fact, that isn't the case. Oh and before I forget, I have to talk to him about this pregnancy issue. As if I could let him do that to me! As if I could let him take me. As if..._

Zero blushed. The thought of carrying a child wasn't as embarrassing, as what had to be done to make that child. Kaname wanted him to bear _him _a child. Their child. That would mean Kaname would have to... That they would have to... He couldn't even think about it. He wouldn't allow it. _Why me and not him? Why should I play the role of a woman? I am a man for god's sake. I will have to clear that up when we are out on our date. He can take that role if he wants. I'm not comfortable with the thought. Omg! What am I thinking? If he takes the role of a woman then I have to do him, right? Bad boy, Zero. Having such dirty thoughts. _

''Your date is here!'' Ichiru shouted from outside the bedroom door. Zero looked at himself one more time in the mirror then walked out of his room. His twin brother was still standing there with a smile on his face.

''What is it?'' Zero asked.

''I am just so excited for you.''Ichiru said.

''I'll tell you every detail about the date when I come back, okay?'' Zero promised his brother. He knew how happy and excited his brother was about this marriage thing.

''That is, if you'll come back.''

''Of course I'll come back!'' Zero burst out. ''What do you think we're going to do?'' What the hell was his Ichiru thinking? That he was going to be swept off his feet on this first date? _Well... you would have to wait a million years, brother. That is sooo not going to happen. _

''I don't know, maybe you won't be able to resist his charm. He is very handsome, after all. Even you, Zero, can't deny that fact.'' Ichiru said.

''He may be good - looking but you're forgotting one thing; I am not interested in men. And most certainly not in him. I'm just doing my DUTY.'' _Should a war ever break out between our races, let it for some other reason and not because of me._ _I don't want to be held responsible for another war. _

Ichiru shrugged. ''If you say so. But let's not keep him waiting any longer.'' he took Zero's hand and led him to meet the pureblood who was waiting. As they descended the stairs, Zero stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Kaname standing at the bottom of the stairs next to Kaien. He was tall, too dark, too imposing, too devastatingly hot. The past few days he'd tried to put the images of the pureblood out of his mind but in vain. He thought maybe it was because they were betrothed that thoughts of the pureblood haunted him day and night but really, was there more to it?

''There you are,'' Kaien said when he saw the twins descend the stairs. ''Don't keep your date waiting, Zero, come say hello.'' he beckoned Zero to join them.

Kaname turned around slowly and his eyes met Zero's. ''Do you want me to come and meet you half way?'' The darkly satirical tone deepened on the question. ''Or are afraid of meeting me again?''

Zero breathed in then out. The pureblood was wrong. He wasn't afraid of seeing him again. He was terrified. He wasn't terrified physically. He knew that Kaname was stronger than him even before testing who was the strongest. He just hadn't expected the sight of the pureblood to distract him so much. The masculinity that radiated from his long, lean muscled body, the deep red-brown hair and piercing reddish brown eyes that could see into his soul.

_Calm down, don't let him get to you. He's a vampire, of course he's gonna be breathtaking every time you see him. _Their engagement was just so wrong. Kaname had made it clear that it wasn't about love. No entanglements, nothing to distract either of them. But what about pleasure? Would they allow themselves such heated moments? _Eieep! What am I thinking again? There's no way that will happen. No fuckin' way... _

''Let's just go, okay?'' Zero said glad that he didn't have to greet the pureblood. He was a little worried about that. How were they supposed to greet each other everytime they met? Maybe with a handshake? Maybe a hug would do? A peck? _Hell no! We are going out to talk so they'll be no room for such things._ He would be very strict with Kaname about that. He was safe at the moment. At least they didn't have to do anything until the wedding night. _Arggrr! The wedding night? What's wrong with me? Having such thoughts. It's as if I have accepted this alliance. The truth is, I may have accepted for now but not with one heart and mind. Never would he... _

''Have fun you two.'' Kaien encouraged them. He wanted so much for Kaname and Zero to get along because they would soon be a couple and the sooner they accepted that fact the better it would be for them. For their own sakes. But Kaname wasn't the problem, that much he knew. It was Zero. _He's probably still in shock at the news of his engagement and to a man, at that. Hopefully, one day he will be laughing about his behaviour right now, but until then, all we can do is hope. Hope that all will be well.. _

Zero ignored Kaien and opened the front door. He wanted the evening to be over already. A long, black limo was waiting at the curb. No surprise there, he thought coldly. His intended must be stinking rich to own a limo and a driver waiting at his beck and call. _Arrogant bastard! He just wants to show off what he has to the world and show me what he can provide for me. Well, I don't need his wealth to survive. Now that I finally got a job. I will show him that I can support myself. Just you wait, Vampire! _

Once they were inside the limo, Kaname flashed Zero one of those knee-buckling smiles. ''Do you like Italian food?''

''I am not in the least bit hungry.'' Zero replied. He knew his response was exaggerated. He was starved and he adored Italian food. Not that Kaname needed to know that information.

Kaname sighed deeply. ''Vapiano's.'' he told his driver as they pulled away from the curb. That was one of his favorite restaurants. He had been looking forward to show Zero the place but the way the hunter was behaving, he wasn't sure any more. ''You can keep me company while I eat because I'm hungry as a lion.''

Zero just kept his mouth shut. That was the smartest thing to do because he was in a very bad mood. A mood he created himself. Soon they arrived at Vapiano's. He had been wrong in assuming that the place would be elegant and overpriced. The owner greeted Kaname like he a long lost friend. Zero was surprised to hear the pureblood speaking Italian but of course he kept his expression blank as they were led to a candlelit table in a backyard garden. Wind chimes sighed in the breath of a soft breeze. They reminded him of the gift Kaname had given him. It was a beautiful gift. He wanted to throw it away but couldn't bring himself to do it. Maybe he would put it up once he got home tonight. Maybe...

Kaname drew out a chair for the hunter. His hand brushed the hunter's shoulder. Zero felt the touch whisper through his blood and he pulled back, his heart racing. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he reacting to the contact? The pureblood was only helping him, take his sit. ''Great place, isn't it?'' Kaname asked.

''Yes it is.'' Zero answered. He was about to say 'whatever' but stopped himself. If the pureblood was pissed by his attitude, he wasn't showing it. Zero sat stiffly while Kaname ordered. Soon the table held a bottle of wine, a basket of crusty bread, a huge platter of antipasti. It was more than enough for bothe of them.

''Are you sure you won't have anything?'' Kaname asked politely. He knew that Zero was only being stubborn. He wouldn't let it get to him. He had to remain calm and focus. One of them had to. Maybe the hunter did hate him after all. But he was going to make their marriage work even if it killed him. If only Zero would cooperate, it would make things easier for them.

''Positive.'' Zero looked at his watch, then at the pureblood who was pouring wine into two glasses. ''I told you, I am not...''

''Hungry?'' Kaname finished what Zero was about to say. ''But you might be thirsty.'' He took one of the glasses and drank some wine. ''Very nice.'' he bit into a chunk of bread. ''Incredible.'' Zero watched as the pureblood ate the bread, some cheese and a cherry tomato. To his horror, his stomach snarled. The pureblood looked at him, eyebrows raised and Zero hissed with anger, snatched a piece of bread and stuffed it into his mouth. ''Are you ready to order?'' Kaname asked him.

''All right. I'll order if it will make you happy.'' Zero said. He wasn't going to let Kaname get to him. If the pureblood thought he could coerce him into enjoy the evening, he could think again. He didn't want to enjoy himself. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

''It will make me very happy.'' Kaname considered for a momnet then spoke again, ''Listen Zero, I know you don't like me but please work with me here. We were chosen for the sake of this alliance. We're supposed to make it happen but so far, you're just trying to make things difficult. I have accepted it. You'd better do the same because soon we'll be married and we'll start living together. We'll become a couple. No matter what you do or say, you will be my spouse and nothing will change that fact. You're behaving as if it's all my fault that you're in this situation. I was also just chosen as you were. What I can suggest, is that you start getting used to the idea of us being together, then it won't be as bad as you may think. Let us try to be civilized towards each other, what do you say?'' he asked.

_As if! _Zero knew that Kaname was right. He was blaming the pureblood for nothing and it was none of their fault that the Council had chosen them. So, he only nodded. Soon the waiter brought their food and they began eating. Zero was amazed at how delicious the food was. And the pureblood wasn't exactly the way he'd imagined. He was relaxed, charming and funny. How could he not laugh at the stories he was telling?

And then they both reached for bread in the basket at the same time. Their hands accidentally brushed. They both withdrew their hands quickly. The electrical sensations that coursed through his hand to his whole body confused him to no end. Zero turned tones of red. _What the hell just happened? _He didn't understand what was going on. He didn't understand what he was feeling. Suddenly, music filled the little garden.

Kaname rose to his feet and held out his hand. ''Will you dance with me?'' Zero knew the right answer would be to say no, that he couldn't dance, find any excuse to refise, anything, but he took the pureblood's hand and went into his arms. At least they were the only ones out here in the garden so it wasn't so bad. Kaname gathered the hunter to him. Zero felt his heart beat stutter when their bodies crushed. He hadn't expected Kaname to hold him so close as they swayed round and round slowly in the middle of the garden. Soon Kaname's lips were against Zero's temple. Zero lips against Kaname's throat. And when Zero looked up, Kaname did the only thing he could.

He kissed Zero.

Kaname's lips fastened on the hunter's, tender yet forceful. At first ,Zero was frozen with shock. Finally, he began to regain his wits and pushed the pureblood away. ''What are you doing?''

''Kissing you, isn't it obvious?'' Kaname said, his hand caressing the hunter's cheek. A touch that seemed to make Zero tremble. ''Don't you feel the spark between us? We had to start somewhere, you know.'' Kaname said. His voice was low and raspy. His eyes seemed to be looking into Zero's very soul.

''S-spark?'' Zero asked.

Kaname nodded. ''Can you not feel it?'' he asked again. The hunter could deny it all he wanted but he was sure feeling it.

''No!'' Zero said and turned to run away but Kaname caught his hand.

''Yes!'' Kaname hauled him into his arms. His lips crushed upon Zero's once again, coaxing, urging him to respond. And respond, he did. Zero allowed the spark sizzling between them to grow into a full blown flame as their lips touched. No matter how much he wanted to deny the chemistry between them, he couldn't lie to himself anymore. It was definitely there. And it would always be. Even if just a part of him wanted nothing to do with him, another part of him was attracted to the pureblood like a magnet. Which only complicated things for him. Because he wanted to do things like these with someone he loved. Someone who loved him back. Someone who would cherish him and want him for him. Someone who wanted him to belong to them with all their heart and soul.

''No!'' Zero wrenched his lips away again. ''I can't do this. I can never belong to you!'' this time he ran out of the restaurant and away from the dangerous pureblood.

* * *

**An**other chappie up. Tell me what you think. I hope I have not rushed their first kiss. I have to warn you Kaname will be very dominating in this fic. Hell, he has to be if he wants to get anywhere with Zero-chan. Zero is in denial. He will soon learn his place, if Kaname has anything to do with it. More nice stuff coming in the next chappie. I have it already in my head. I wanted to write it but I'm just sooooo tired. Forgive me this time. I will try to make next chappie long and juicy, hopefully. Hmm, should I spoil chapter 5...no just wait like good boys and girls and I will update again soonest. This chappie was done just by the grace. I just started after dinner because I was in the mood. Hopefully I'll have moods like those in the future to continue despite my busy life. Yeah the chapters may be short to some of you, that's how I feel sometimes but when there nothing to be written or nothing comes to mind, i mean no inspiration on a particular chappie then we cant force these things can we? In theend you'll just have to bear with me on that. Tchüß


	5. Surprise Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Chapter Five **

''Is he still locking himself in his room?'' Kaien asked. _I wonder how long he intends to stay in there. I would give anything to know how their date went._

''Yes, he won't talk to me.'' Ichiru replied. ''I wonder what happened last night?''

''Beats me.'' Kaien said. ''You know how hot tempered your brother is, he would bite my head off, if I approached him. Try talking to him, only you can manage to make him open up even if it's a little bit.'' he patted Ichiru on the back and said, ''Good luck son.''

''Thanks, I'm gonna need it.'' Ichiru went to find his brother. He knew sooner or later that Zero had to come out of his room to look for food because he had already skipped breakfast. But knowing Zero, he could make one wait forever. _He promised to tell me all about his date and I'm going to make sure he tells me every detail. I have to know what happened to make him like this, I just have to know._ He reached his brother's room and knocked on the door for the hundredth time that day. ''It's me, Zero, please open up.'' when no answer came he switched tactics. ''Please Zero, open up, I am in pain, I need your help.'' A moment later and the door suddenly flew open.

''Are you okay?'' Zero asked his brother with a concerned look on his face.

Ichiru grinned. ''Fooled you.'' he walked into his brother's room as if he was the healthiest person in the world and sat on the bed.

''That wasn't funny, don't you know what happened to the boy who cried wolf?'' Zero closed the door and joined his brother on the bed. ''What do you want?'' he asked.

''What happened last night on your date?''

''Nothing happened.'' Zero remembered the kiss and flushed. ''I don't want to talk about.'' he said.

That didn't go unnoticed to Ichiru. ''So, something did happen? Did Kaname do something to you? Or did you do something to him?'' he persisted.

''As if, he was the one who kissed me!'' Zero burst out then realized what he'd just revealed. _Oops! _

''Ohh, how interesting. Kaname was your date yesterday and he doesn't live here with us, so why are you avoiding us? What seems to be the problem?''

''The problem is that he kissed me!''

''And? Did you like it?''

''I...'' Zero began then shut his mouth again. _What was I going to say? That I like it? That I hated it? That the kiss took me by surprise._

''So he kissed you and made your legs go 'ga-ga', that isn't something to be ashamed of. It's not like it was your first kiss, was it?''

''I know.'' Zero said. That wasn't the point.

''Is he a good kisser?'' Ichiru asked.

''Does it matter?''

''Yes it does, you promised to tell me everything, remember? You're not one to go back on your word, are you? Now spill.''

Zero sighed heavily. Ichiru wasn't going to let it go, might as well tell him about his date. He explained everything that took place, from the time they left the house till he ran away from the pureblood.

''But what I still don't understand is why you ran away? You should have stayed until the end. The man is obviously hot...''

''It's not that.'' Zero cut in.

''Then what?'' Ichiru asked.

''I neither expected him to kiss me nor did I expect to like it. I mean... I've never kissed another man before but when he kissed me...'' Zero touched his lips. ''I don't want to feel what I felt yesterday. It scares the hell out of me to think that a man kissed me and I liked it. I will fight it to the end, so kami help me.''

''But will you manage to do it? If he made you feel this way by just a kiss, what do you think will happen when he does more? Think about it, Zero. You're lucky that there's chemistry between you two which you're trying so hard to deny. On top of that Kaname is one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. Some people are not so lucky in arranged marriages. Just imagine if he was Shrek, a disgusting person and he had to touch you and kiss you. You should be thanking the kami's for choosing Kaname for you. He's the total package, or do you find something about him disgusting?'' Ichiru asked.

''No, it's not that at all. I'm just against the idea of marrying a man and someone I don't love, someone that doesn't love me back. Kaname already made it very clear to me that that love isn't an important aspect to him. So where does that leave me? In a plain loveless marriage. I will spend the rest of my days knowing that he will never love me. Not that I want him to love me. I don't even want to think about it.''

''I understand what you mean. But aren't you being a little selfish here. You also don't love Kaname but he isn't complaining. Who's to say love may not develop later? Give him a chance, Zero. He seems like a mature and responsible man who will take care of his partner. He even asked you to spend some time with him before you finalize things to get toi know him a little. Don't judge him harshly before getting to know what he's all about.''

''But even if I were to give him that chance, there's little time to get to know each other properly. We'll be married in two weeks time.'' Zero rubbed his temples suddenly feeling defeated.

''That's easy, you have the rest of your lives to get to know each other.'' Ichiru said. ''Don't worry you have my blessings. Kaname better take care of you or he'll have to answer to me.''

''Thanks.'' Zero ruffled Ichiru's hair, appreciating more and more having a twin brother so close to him. ''I know you got my back.''

''Always.'' Ichiru said smiling.

Zero stood up. ''I'd better get something to eat, I'm really hungry.'' he started for the door, his twin brother behind him.

''By the way, Kaname called last night to make sure that you got home safely. He said that he had called you several times but you were not answering your cell phone. Stop behaving like a village boy and give him a call later after you've had something to eat, okay? He seemed really worried.'' Ichiru explained.

_Did he now?_ ''Will do.'' Zero promised. He had no idea what he would say when he talked to Kaname. Last night when he went to bed, Kaname's scent was all over him. The taste of his lips... _Argrrr! This is bad, I don't want to think about scent and lips. Yet, those very thoughts won't leave me alone. No matter where I want to run to, they will find me and make me remember what we shared._ After making sure that his stomach was taken care of, Zero went back to his bedroom to call Kaname. The phone rang once before the pureblood answered. ''Hey!''

''Hey!'' Kaname said. ''I called you...''

''Yeah, I saw. Sorry that I didn't pick up. I just needed some time... space to think things over, can you understand that?''

''Perfectly. I know all this is too much for you but could you please communicate next time. Send me an SMS if you don't want to talk, just communicate. Because if you disappear like that and then don't answer your phone...really Zero, what am I supposed to think?'' Kaname tried to sound calm. He wanted everything to work out between them, if only Zero would do the same.

''I'm sorry.'' Zero apologized again. Disappearing like he did and not answering his cell phone afterwards, were not nice things to do. He understood very well that what he did was wrong. He would also be pissed off if he was trying to reach someone but in vain.

''If we go out again, let me bring you home safely, otherwise people... your family, will think bad of me, okay?'' Kaname coaxed.

''Okay.'' Zero agreed.

''Or did I wrong you?'' Kaname asked.

''Not at all. The problem is me... the problem is... I have issues... my own issues that I have to sort out. '' _Like the fact that you are a man and not to mention that we are not in love..._

''I see. Well, try to sort them out little by little. Include me if you want. This is about us, Zero. We're going to be living together soon, if you think that talking to me can help solve these issues then come to me, I'll listen to you anytime. Then we can find a solution together. And it would be happy if I can help you find a way to cope with those issues. Like I said before, let us try to make our relationship happen.''

Zero didn't know how to respond to that. ''Thanks for yesterday, I had a great time.'' _I didn't expect to have a great time but afterwards, slowly, I enjoyed the time we spent together._ Not that he would say that out loud.

''Really? What part of our date did you like?'' Kaname teased the hunter. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground.

Zero blushed. ''Ask questions like that again and I will hang up on you.'' he threatened. He knew very well what the pureblood was hinting at.

''Alright, alright. I won't tease you again.'' _Gosh loosen up, will you?_ ''What are you doing tomorrow night?'' Kaname asked.

Zero paused to think about it. ''Nothing special, why?''

''May I invite you to my place for dinner. I will cook this time.'' Kaname said.

''You cook?'' Zero asked surprised. Not surprised but shocked. He never would have thought in a million years that the pureblood could cook anything. He looked like the type who didn't even know how to boil water. Forget the water, maybe he'd never set foot in a kitchen, didn't know how a kitchen looked like.

''Yes I do, why are you surprised?'' Kaname asked. ''Oh... I get it. You think I don't know my way in the kitchen just because I'm wealthy?'' Many people probably misjudged him just because he lived a luxurious life. They didn't know him _that_ well.

''I didn't say that.''

''But you thought it, didn't you?'' Kaname asked.

''Maybe I did. Look at you, you own a limo and a chauffeur and wear expensive designer suits, who can blame me or anyone for thinking that you can't even boil an egg?'' Zero asked.

''Well then, it's settled. Come to my place tomorrow evening at five and you can judge for yourself how good or bad my cooking skills are.''

''W-wait a minute, I didn't...'' Zero began.

''This is the second courtship ritual, so be better honest with me.'' Kaname interrupted him. ''You already accepted my gift, now we can move to the second.''

''Really? So what is the third ritual?''

''Do you really want to know?'' Kaname asked.

''Of course.'' Zero said.

''Why don't we proceed with it tomorrow after dinner?''

''You're not going tell me now, are you?''

''No, it's a surprise.''

Zero was tempted to ask 'Will I like it?' but stopped himself. He would just have to let himself be surprised. ''Want me to bring something? Maybe wine? Anythin in particular?'' he asked knowing very well that it was too late to back out. Kaname would be expecting him for dinner tomorrow.

''Just bring yourself, that would be good enough for me.'' Kaname said then gave Zero his home address.

''See you tomorrow.'' Zero hung up then realized what he'd just agreed to. He was creating another opening for tempting situations like yesterday. He was playing with fire, knowing very well that he would get burnt. But this situation required him to do exactly that. To test the fire, know it's good side and bad side. Know how to approach and touch it without getting burnt. But was that even possible?

_**The Next Day **_

Kaname pressed a button on the wall for the gate to open. Then he went and stood in front of the living room window so he would easily be able to see Zero as he walked towards the front door. He was like a tiger waiting for it's prey, to thoughtlessly approach within striking distance. He wanted to enjoy observing the only man who had ever run out on him, after their passionate kiss. He had had many lovers, but Zero was the first to ever resist him like that. He had thought Zero would easily accept him but he was going to have go out of his way, after all, to convince the hunter.

And then he saw Zero. The hunter gazed a little helplessly around the compound for a few seconds. When he next raised his eyes, he spotted Kaname throught the window, staring at him. Kaname watched broodingly as Zero hesitantly approached the front porch. He could read fear under the stubborn tilt of the hunter's head. _What the hell is he still afraid of?_

Kaname hurried and opened the door. ''So you came,'' he drawled.

''Of course, someone has to taste your food and give it good points or bad points.'' Zero said. Kaname closed the door and guided him to the dining room where their dinner was already waiting. ''How will I know if you cooked the food or ordered it?'' he asked.

''Well... you just have to believe in me, can you do that?'' Kaname gave the hunter a warm smile that could make someone believe every words he said. Zero stared at him curiously as he served their meal. Something in his heart told him that Kaname had made this meal alone. For him to see, taste and grade it.

''I believe you.'' Zero said.

Kaname looked up with a sheeping grin. ''I am glad. Now enjoy it.''

''Will do, it smells wonderful.'' Zero cut a piece of the lamb cutlet and put it in his mouth. It was D-E-L-I-C-I-O-U-S. ''This is really good.'' he decide to praise the pureblood, for the first time. If they hadn't had the conversation earlier about being civilized with each other, he would have told Kaname that the food tasted like shit. But now he saw no need to make the pureblood feel bad. If something was good, it had to be said. They ate in silence. He tried very hard not to stare at Kaname but he just couldn't help it. The man was frighteningly good-looking.

Kaname looked up to find the hunter staring at him. Zero abruptly looked away. ''You look exactly like your brother.'' he observed. ''Some twins don't look very similar but you two are something else. But I'm sure I can tell you apart.''

''You think so? Many people can't tell us apart. What makes you think you can?'' Zero asked.

''I can do it, no sweat.'' Kaname said confidently.

''How?''

''First of all, I know your scent. And when we'll be wed, I'll be able to locate you even with my eyes closed.'' Kaname held Zero's gaze for several seconds. ''You have nice eyes.'' he continued studying the hunter, memorizing every detail.

''Do I?'' Zero's voice faltered. He nodded and said nothing. He didn't want to steer the conversation in that dangerous direction where it was blinking red everywhere. Neither of them spoke until they finished dinner. Kaname poured them both a glass of wine. Zero raised his eyes to find the pureblood studying him again. His heart gave a lurch as their eyes met.

Kaname raised his glass. ''To us.''

Zero hesitated and then raised his too, sealing his fate. ''To us.'' then he took a long sip. He was very much aware of Kaname's gaze on him. The attention made something come alive in him, something that felt restless to answer. He had to find something to obstract him. ''I'll help you clear the dishes.'' He stood up and took his plate.

''You don't have to, my house help will do that in the morning. He would normally be here but I told him to take the day off.'' Kaname said.

''Let me just do it. You cooked for me, at least, let me clear the dishes for you. Just sit back and relax.'' Zero persisted.

''Okay,'' Kaname said but still followed Zero with the few remaining dishes. He stood back watching while the hunter loaded the dish washer. He moved closer until he was standing behind Zero. He leaned and put his hands lightly on Zero's shoulders and spoke quietly. ''I am so happy.''

Zero was shocked at first that the pureblood had his hands on his shoulders but he didn't dare turn around nor move away. ''Why?'' he asked nervously.

''Because you enjoyed a meal I cooked. By cooking for you, I wanted to show you that I can take care of you as well as provide for you. I can be a good man for you.'' Kaname explained.

''Is that what the courtship ritual means?''

''Yes. That's why I made the meal with all my heart.'' Kaname breathed in then out. ''I'm so relieved that you approved.''

''What if I had disapproved?'' Zero asked.

''I don't even want to think about that. All that matters now is that you did.'' Kaname turned the hunter around to face him and looked into his eyes. ''It's up to you now to give this relationship a chance. I think we can do this if we set our minds to it.'' Zero looked down. The pureblood was asking him to accept this relationship that easily, to accept all of him, with all his being. That was the greatest difficulty he was facing. He didn't know why it was hard to say yes to their predicament but it was hard. It would be hard for anyone to swallow what he was going through.

Kaname raised a hand to his chin and touched it lightly.

He met Kaname's gaze and again the pureblood had that mesmerizing, warming and arousing effect on him. He didn't understand it. His touch, his nearness somehow warmed and comforted him. He told himself to turn away, to flee like he had the previous night. Instead he just stood there, like he was being pulled by a magnet.

Kaname moved closer, until his lips touched Zero's.

Zero drew in his breath and started to move out of the pureblood's grasp but then his hands met the hard expanse of Kaname's chest. Kaname's lips touched his, warm and supple. He felt a certain heat from the kiss that he could neither ignore nor explain. He let the kiss linger for a few more seconds, on the edge of surrendering in a single-minded response, before backing away.

Kaname stood there looking at him, with a dark gaze that Zero couldn't read, then he moved. ''Are you ready for your surprise?'' he asked in a low raspy voice.

''Bring it on!'' Zero said. Glad that they had to deal with something else, less dangerous. _But damn, that kiss was hawt! _

''Meet me in the master bedroom upstairs.'' Kaname said.

''B-bedroom?'' Zero asked. _And here I thought he would mention something less dangerous._The bedroom was definitely not a good idea. Not good at all. Anywhere but the bedroom. ''I don't think that a good idea.'' he protested.

''The surprise is up there. I can't bring it down here.''

Zero sighed heavily. _I may be digging my own grave this time._ _I know I shouldn't listen to him, I should just thank him for dinner and go home in one piece._ ''How will I know where it is, this mansion is huge.''

''Sorry I haven't given you a tour of my crib yet, I will do that next time. I will leave the door open. Come find me after 10 minutes, okay?''

''Okay.'' Zero said while looking at his wrist watch. _I wonder what kind of surprise it is? The fact that it's in the bedroom doesn't calm my nerves one bit. Oh well... I'll find out soon anyway, no need to rush._ He waited for ten minutes then made his way upstairs. It didn't take him long to find the master bedroom. He knocked lightly on the door, although it stood wide open. ''Kaname?''

''In here.'' Kaname answered. Zero followed the voice to an adjoining room and...

_Kami-sama!_ ''What the hell?'' Zero nervously licked his lips as he stared at the naked figure in the huge bath tub. He wasn't one to look at hot men for long but... _Good gracious, I mean, lord have mercy, Kaname is fucking hot!_ He gulped. The way Kaname was looking at him, told him very clearly that the pureblood desired him. And fuck, maybe he also wanted Kaname. I mean who wouldn't drool just by the thought of seeing the pureblood naked? But he would be damned if he was going to let him know that. ''I-what is the meaning of this? Where is the surprise?'' he asked, trying to cover his reaction.

''Here,'' Kaname waved a hand over his body. ''I am the surprise.''

_You've gotta be kiddin me!_ ''And what, pray tell, am I supposed to do with you?'' Zero asked again.

''You're supposed to give me a bath.''

* * *

**Do**n't kill me for stopping there. I know some of you are now cursing, please spare me. You guys sorry it took so long for me to update. I going crazy because I have many ideas that I want to write but so little time. I'm thinking that maybe in the future I'll have to write only One-shots. Because chapter stories take like forever sometimes. My life at the moment is in chaos. I'm so tired right now, I'm too busy to even breath. I hope that you will stick with me as i continue to write this fic and cross your fingers too so that I may update again faster like I used too. Now that I think about it I used to update faster before, like after two day, I mean who does that. It's like I had all the time in the world. But I won't give up now. I will keep on trying to give you another update soonest, as soon as I can. That's a promise. Send those holas and encouragements, I need them right now to push me forward. But this is a phase, it's only for a while then everything will be back to normal. I'm so behind in FF, when I logged in i found it had changed a bit that tells me that it's been a while since I visited the site. I thank you all once again for all the wonderful reviews in the last chappie.


	6. Boom Boom Pow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Chapter Six **

Zero let his eyes rove over Kaname's upper body, his shoulders, his chest before meeting the pureblood's gaze. He couldn't even begin to understand what the elders in the Association were thinking when they chose him for this task. For their union. And this Courting Ritual was the most weird of all. Well, it was okay for lovers or a for a woman to give a man a bath but he was neither a woman nor was he Kaname's lover. Maybe the pureblood was just joking with him, messing with his head to see what he would do. ''I'll be waiting downstairs.'' he turned around to leave.

''Don't go.'' Kaname said gently.

Zero didn't even bother turning around as he responded, ''Why do you want me to watch while you have a bath? Maybe you expect me to tell you that you've missed a spot? For gods sake, you're not a baby. I'm sure you can manage just fine on your own. Damn, this is so weird... I have better things to do. I will wait until you're finished.'' he started walking but Kaname's voice stopped him in his tracks.

''Stay!'' Kaname roared. He was a patience man but the hunter was driving him to his limit. He was used to having his way, so why was this young hunter giving him problems. He was trying very hard not to lose it. ''Is there a reason why you won't do it?''

''Are you serious about this?'' Zero asked. He seriously thought Kaname was joking but it seemed the pureblood was expecting him to give continue with the task at hand. Give _him_ a bath.

''Dead serious. I thought we agreed to work together to make _our _relationship work. It seems, so far that I'm the only one trying to make it work. I cooked for you to let you know that I can take care of you and will be there for you if you need me, why won't you do the same thing for me?'' he asked.

''Because cooking and giving someone a bath are two different things.'' Cooking was just, well... cooking but giving a bath to someone was way, way too intimate a task. It involved touching, seeing the other party with less clothing or in the nude and he wasn't sure that it was safe for him to be in here right now. Who knew what the pureblood was thinking or what crazy plots he was planning.

''Do you want to be held responsible for breaching the peace between humans and vampires?'' Kaname asked.

''No...''

''Are you refusing me?''

''No...''

''Don't you want to marry me?''

''Yes I do, but...''

''Then there's no problem, is there?''

''Yes, there is. You're a man and you.. you're...n-naked in there and I have to touch and look at you while I give you a bath, I don't think it's a good idea.'' Zero said. Just thinking about it made hime sweat.

''Why? Scared you'll like my body too much?'' Kaname asked. He knew he had a bangin' body even without being told.

''Don't flatter yourself.''

''Are you saying that you aren't attracted to me? That the sight of my body doesn't make you melt?''

Zero didn't know where this conversation was heading. ''Yes, that's what I'm saying.''

Kaname smirked. ''Then prove it.''

''I beg your pardon?'' Zero asked.

''Prove that your are not attracted to me by giving me a bath. If you're not attracted to me, it should be easy for you right? Then just do it as if it doesn't mean a thing. Or maybe I am right, you are attracted to me.''

''No, I'm not!'' Zero snapped.

_Hook._

_Line._

_And sinker. _

Kaname gave Zero a sexy smile. ''Now, do I need to come and get you or will you come here willingly?'' Kaname asked but didn't wait for an answer as he started lifting himself up from the bath tub. He would get a bath tonight, even if he had to force Zero to do it.

Zero raised his hands up in defeat. ''Okay, okay, don't stand up, I'll do it.'' he said. He didn't want Kaname to stand up. He was afraid of what he might see. _Jeez, the things I have to do... _He swallowed and walked to the bath tub. He kept his eyes averted from Kaname's body. He reached over the tub for the shower gel and poured some on the palm of his hands. Then he started with Kaname's back. The moment his hands touched Kaname's back, the pureblood took in a deep breath and exhaled. _He he he._ _What the hell? What kind of reaction is that?_ ''Maybe you're the one attracted to me.'' he told Kaname with a teasing smile in his voice.

''Maybe.'' Kaname responded.

Zero rubbed his hands along Kaname's shoulders, then slowly on his back again. When he finished the back he moved to the pureblood's chest. He hesitated because he was moving on dangerous ground. He was so nervous and his heart was beating too fast he was sure the pureblood could hear it. _If I know what's best for me, I should stop this ritual right now and leave. Leave before..._ He tried to catch his breath as he let his hands slide gently over Kaname's chest. Then he felt it.

_Thump. _

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump. _

_Thump._

Kaname's heart pounded violently on and on. Zero slowly lifted his eyes and found the pureblood blazing at his with a passion filled intensity that, for a moment he froze. Kaname placed his hand over the hunter's and pressed it close to his heart. ''Is yours beating fast for me, as mine is for you?'' Kaname asked in a husky voice.

Zero tried to respond but couldn't find his voice. Even if he had something to say he couldn't say it. Just as well, because it wasn't a good idea to trust a heart which goes 'Boom Boom Pow' everytime the pureblood was around. Kaname took the hunter's silence as an invitation and in one swift movement lifted himself from the tub and got out. The movement took Zero by surprise that he fell back as he tried to stand up straight. Kaname reacted immediately and held him steadily before he reached the ground.

''Are you alright?'' Kaname asked.

''Y... yeah, thanks.'' Zero said. He was indeed grateful that the pureblood saved him from that fall. It would have been a hard one, had Kaname not reacted when he did. He actually wanted to flee the scene when the pureblood stood up because he was sure Kaname was naked. But that wasn't the case. He had boxers on, so he wasn't completely naked. ''Thanks to your fast moves.''

''What use would my reflexes be, if I can't save what is mine?'' Kaname asked.

_Mine? Did he say mine?_ ''I'm not yours.'' Zero responded. The way Kaname said it sounded as if he was a thing to be owned. He didn't like it one bit.

''But soon you will be mine, won't you?'' Kaname laced his fingers in Zero's hair and brought the hunter's face closer. ''I will monopolize your body and soul, you will be mine in everyway, Zero.''

_You wish._ Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's wet body. All of a sudden he didn't care about wetting his clothes. He just wanted to live for now, for this moment. He didn't know what was happening to him. He was going to let his guard down just a little bit for now. He wanted to be daring just this once. Just a little and enjoy this precious moment in Kaname's arms.

Kaname cupped the hunter's cheek. Zero's stomach did a violent flip at the action and his heart beat sped up again. The pureblood lowered his head until their mouths brushed sofly. As silken lips pressed more firmly over his own, Zero's eyes closed of their own accord, unable to think or move. All reason and logic escaped him as Kaname teased him, gently and carefully.

Zero's gasped at the sensations the pureblood was eliciting within him. His body was on fire. Kaname deepened the kiss as he explored the hunter's mouth hungrily. Zero could do nothing more but then he felt something else again. _Omg! _Something that made him quickly withdraw from the pureblood. The kiss had left them both breathless and disoriented with swollen lips.

''What is it?'' Kaname asked.

''Ah... nothing. It's late, I should get going.'' Zero said. His heart was going 'Boom Boom Pow' again. He couldn't tell the pureblood that he had a BONER because they both had the same problem. He didn't know about Kaname but his was painful from all the excitement. _I have to get out of here. And now._

''That's just an excuse, isn't it? You're afraid of giving in, aren't you?'' Kaname asked. He was also excited but that shouldn't stop them from enjoying the evening together. He knew very well that Zero was trying to fight the attraction between them.

''That's not the reason. I just told you, it's gettin...'' Zero began.

Kaname smirked knowingly. ''Could it be?''

''What?'' Zero began moving backwards. ''I'm going home. Get away from me, Kaname.'' The pureblood followed him until he reached the wall. He was trapped. Kaname pressed his body against the hunter's then moved his hips back, reached out and caressed Zero's cock through his trousers.

''Ahhh..!'' Zero moaned. He pushed Kaname's hand away from his erection. ''What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from me, stop touching me like...''

''I take care of _that_ for you.'' Kaname cut in, ''if you'd only let me.''

Zero's cheeks flushed. ''No, you don't have to. I'm going home.'' he started moving away from Kaname but the pureblood blocked his way again. He took Zero's hand by force and place it on his own erection.

''Do you feel it?'' Kaname asked. The hunter tried to free his hand but in vain. Kaname was very strong. ''Do you feel what you do to me?'' He let Zero's hand caress his cock through the wet boxers.

''I-I...'' Zero couldn't find the words to respond. He just wanted to... He didn't even know. All he knew was that his hand was touching Kaname _there. _That he was touching another mans dick and gawd was it swollen.

''Go home, Zero. I'm letting you go this time, but remember, next time I won't let you go. I'll see you on Friday evening. I hope you haven't forgotten about meeting my family members?''

''I haven't forgotten.'' Zero said, relieved that Kaname was letting him go. ''Thanks for dinner.'' He started walking out of the bathroom, the pureblood behind him and then stopped when he reached the bedroom door. ''By the way, there will be no next time.'' he said and closed the door. But he knew that next time was coming. Soon. Nothing but the kamis could change his fate now. No matter how much he tried to deny the attraction between them, no matter how much he postponed the inevitable, one thing was for sure. They were going to get married soon and they would have to finish what they started on their wedding night.

If it was up him, he would have asked for more time. The problem was, time wasn't on his side. And he wasn't sure Kaname would let him or rather allow him to sleep alone on that night. The pureblood had already said he was looking forward to _the _wedding night, so boycotting was out of question. He was in trouble. In big trouble. And no one was going to help him. Even the kamis had turned their backs on him.

* * *

**Z** is for **Zipper**- The last barrier protecting the Uke's virginity. Skilled Seme's are able to undo it with just their will power.

Next time Dinner with the whole family, Enter Rido. Kyaaaaa! Kyaaaaa! I'm beginning to like him. No, I like him already. I used to hate him because of what he did in VK but as I watched VK a second time, I started lovin him. His dark side and I found myself wanting to know more about him. I have big plans for him and someone else. You might have guessed *wink* wink* . If you haven't read Virgin Slave, please do, I wrote about him, you might like it if you give it a try. I do not own Boom boom Pow. I got that from the Black-Eyed Peas song. I just dig the song. I also don't own the above Uke/ Seme quote, just got it online while reading Manga and it was so funny and thought I should share it with ya all. Special thanks to all of you for your never ending support. I had started writing the dinner, I wanted it to be on this chappie but my time is up baby, I have to stop now. I will have it up as soon as it's finished. Do me a favor and tell me what you think. Have a nice time, till the next...


End file.
